


Soft Breath, Beating Heart

by clavicular



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Consensual Kink, Crossdressing, D/s, M/M, Obedience, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clavicular/pseuds/clavicular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Hold still," Chris orders.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Scott does. He always surrenders so easily, giving Chris whatever he wants, letting him take and take and <em>take</em>. It's such a rush, and far too addictive. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Breath, Beating Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vociferocity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vociferocity/gifts).



> Vociferocity is a terrible person who encourages me to write terrible things. So this one's for her.

Chris has Scott pinned face down on his bedroom dresser. Scott's hands are trapped above his head, held in place by just one of Chris', and an ill-fitting schoolgirl dress is bunched around his hips. Scott's cheeks are flushed and he's already breathing heavily; the sight of it goes right through Chris. Scott squirms against him and god, it's almost too much. 

"Hold still," Chris orders.

Scott does. He always surrenders so easily, giving Chris whatever he wants, letting him take and take and _take_. It's such a rush, and far too addictive. 

He runs a hand up Scott's spine, enjoying the way Scott trembles at the touch. It's obvious he's trying to obey Chris, trying to keep from moving as much as he can, but his hips still buck when Chris slides his hand under the skirt and across his bare ass. Chris pushes the skirt up and out of the way, then leans forward, flattening himself against Scott's back. Scott's breath hitches, and Chris hopes he's thinking about his mistake, about what it means for him. He twines his fingers through Scott's hair, gentle at first, coaxing him to relax. Then he tightens his grip and tugs sharply, forcing Scott's head back. His jeans rub against Scott's ass, and Scott moans, shifting against the dresser like he's seeking any kind of friction he can get. Chris' lips hover just beside Scott's ear. 

"I said _hold still_ ," he hisses. 

The first slap lands somewhere between Scott's hips and his thighs, and Chris pulls back to allow himself better access. He leaves a hand resting between Scott's shoulder blades, but it's mostly for show; Scott knows better than to try to straighten up. The next blow is more successful. It leaves the skin faintly flushed, though it fades quickly. Chris promises himself that won't be a problem by the time he's done. Scott won't let himself heal without permission, and Chris isn't likely to give it. He wants to see Scott's ass painfully red. He wants more than that too, though Scott can't keep himself from healing when he's asleep. Chris wants the marks to blossom into bruises, and he wants them to linger for weeks. Scott should be unable to sit down without thinking about him. He wants to know Scott won't forget. The truth is, Chris wants a lot of impossible things.

Scott moans desperately every time Chris' hand connects, and there's something in his voice that brings Chris back to himself. Scott's grip on the edge of the dresser is turning his knuckles white, but he hasn't asked Chris to stop. He doesn't sound like he wants to. It's that more than anything that gets to Chris - how open Scott is about how much he wants this. Scott could tear him apart in seconds, but he gives in to Chris like he's never wanted anything more. It's the hottest thing Chris has ever seen. Maybe later, Chris will fuck him. Kick his legs apart, hold him down by the seams of the dress, push into him without bothering with lube. Make it fast and rough and vicious, just one more thing that will fade away too soon - but not before Scott is screaming his name. Not before Scott begs him for more.

Chris is going to hate himself, afterwards. He always does. There are a hundred reasons he shouldn't be doing this, no matter how much Scott wants it. How much Chris wants it. Nothing could make this okay, he knows that. Sometimes he even promises himself he's going to stop. But right now Scott is here in front of him, strung out and needy, biting his lip so hard it bleeds, and Chris can't let this go. If this is what it takes to leave his mark, he'll do it until Scott can't breathe for wanting him. It's not okay, and he hates himself every time. He knows he's not going to stop.


End file.
